My Favorite Part is You
by HumanKyt3
Summary: "And yet all Stan could think about was how this person was beautiful, not just a certain part. He didn't think he could have any one part of his body without the rest, it wouldn't be the same." Much better than it sounds please trust me on that StanXkyle


**Hey i decided giving up on Southern Pariah unkept. i dont like where it's going and honestly im surprised i didn't quit already. sooooo yeah ANYWAY heres a oneshot of, what else STYLE, hope you like bc i worked hard on it. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Stan loved his life. He had a perfect football career, good grades, a nice household now that Shelly was gone, and most importantly, he had the most perfect boyfriend on the entire planet.<p>

Speaking of, his phone lit up with said boyfriend's flawless picture on it. He answered immediately, turning the phone on speaker and continuing to read the latest book, trying to do research on something he'd realized recently.

"Hey dude," a sort of high pitched (for a guy) voice came through the speaker, setting his heart to pound faster against his finely chiseled chest, thanks to football season.

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much, dude I'm bored as fuck, wanna go to the park or something?" Kyle suggested.

"Sure man, how about we meet by the willow?" Stan said.

"Alright, see you soon," you could almost hear the smile in his voice, which made Stan's body tingle everywhere.

_God damn how could someone be so perfect? _He asked himself, shaking his head and pulling on a pair of shoes and jacket, then reads the rest of the page, questioning the story.

'_He was an altogether perfect man, but I must admit, it was the eyes that drew me, a warm chocolate brown that held the power and warmth of the earth for the centuries to come, as long as I was with him, the power remained,'_

This is the kind of words he's been reading from one romance novel to another, a favorite feature. Best eyes, perfect hair, cute smile, stupid shit that made no sense to him.

_Or maybe_ . . . he thought, feeling panicky _maybe this is normal, and I'm in a bad relationship._ He couldn't help but wonder what was really the most normal, so he did what most people do, and listen to what they've been told/seen as normal.

He shook his head and raced out of his house, running up the street toward Kyle's house, where halfway between them, an abandoned house sat with a lone willow tree where they always met up at. This was where they met, where they confessed their feelings to each other, and even where they had their first kiss. It meant a lot to them, and sometimes, when Stan was feeling down, he would come here in the middle of the night and sit in the tree, the low, drooping branches and think, and sooner or later, Kyle would show up and vice versa. They didn't know how, but it almost seemed like they had their minds connected here, as weird as that sounded, but there have been weirder things that happen in South Park.

The sun was beginning to set, sending waves of gold and red to wash over the small town, leaving a fiery wash in its wake.

"Stan!" Stan looked over and nearly was caught breathless.

Kyle was running to him with an amount of grace that seemed inhuman, his clear, porcelain skin flawless besides the slight dusting of freckles that rested on his high cheekbones and slightly large and yet still perfect sized nose. His large emerald eyes shone and had a trace of golden flecks in the middle, and as he blinked, his long, full eyelashes ghosted his cheeks, leaving a long shadow remaining. His slight yet strong figure was hugged by green skinny jeans and an orange snug hunter's jacket. His hair slightly caressed his shoulders, perfect locks that had tamed with time from the awkward Jew-fro it had once been to beautiful curls that cascaded in a graceful, intertwining dance of glorious auburn. Like usual, he looked perfect, and once again, it could have stopped Stan's heart right then and there.

He ran fingers through his shimmering black hair and tried to focus on one flawless part of the angel that was Kyle, but there seemed to be no way he could do that, he couldn't focus on a single part without the rest of the perfect picture. He sighed.

"What's wrong Stan?" Kyle asked sweetly, twining his fingers with Stan's and immediately, he smiled.

"Nothing, lets walk," They headed to the park; people passed them by, all worthy of being models. A town normally didn't have so many pretty people, but most towns weren't like South Park. Only one could be perfect for Stan though, and that would always be Kyle. They laughed and talked as they walked along the concrete path, uneven gray and brown patterns merging together as they changed page and finally began to race along the path, laughter filling the twilight.

Kyle's hair bounced as he ran, but Stan couldn't just focus on this, he had to see he shine in his eyes, the pink in his cheeks, and the tiny dimple in his chin. As usual, he needed everything or nothing at all.

Disturbed, Stan stopped and between the two contradicting forces, they fell against each other, bursting out into laughter once again.

They decided to just lie in the grass and stare at the newly forming stars that materialized in the navy sky. Their fingers were still meshed together and Stan rubbed his thumb against the bottom part of Kyle's hand. His skin was soft and creamy, like running your hands along silk, another small part that made Kyle perfect.

The words of the novel he'd read earlier were ringing in his mind. He turned his head, seeing a side view of Kyle, who was smiling, light pink lips curved upward, perfectly smooth, not a single chapped spot on them. Kyle always did use an excessive amount of Chapstick.

And yet All Stan could think about was how this person was beautiful, not just a certain part. He didn't think he could have any one part of his body without the rest, it wouldn't be the same.

Kyle turned his head to Stan and looked innocently skeptical "What's wrong?"

Stan couldn't take it anymore, "Why does every damn romance novel have a part where they say they have a favorite part on their lovers body but I don't?"

Kyle crinkled his nose adorably "When did you start reading?"

Stan glared at his sneakers that pointed upward at the mess of starts "Well, you said they were good, plus I was hoping to get some ideas,"

Kyle laughed "Aww how sweet," he teased "But what do you mean you don't have a favorite part of me?"

Stan narrowed his eyes in concentration "In every single FUCKING romance book, the persons all like 'I live his hair' or 'I love his eyes' but for me, its different,"

Kyle stared for the longest time, then said "Explain what you like about me,"

Stan made them both sit up, taking Kyle's hands with his own and his eyes beginning to glow "I love your hair, I love your beautiful green eyes, I love your skin, I love every single freckle, I love your nose which is slightly too big but still is perfect, I love your lips and your obsessive Chapstick use, I love how your skin is so soft and always flawless, I love your stupid hunters jacket that we both know is too small but your refuse to get rid of, I love how when you think, your face literally goes completely black and you look as though your frozen, I love how when you tease me, your nose crinkles, I love how you seem to always know what I'm doing, where I'm doing it, and the fact that I want you there doing what I'm doing with me, I love your girlishness, I love your ass, I love your dick, I love the noises you make, when you sleep, when we make love, when I do something incredibly stupid, all noises turn me on, I love how we fit perfectly together, our hands and our bodies and our minds are like two perfect puzzle pieces, I love how you cut a sandwich in half, rip off the crust with your hands, not the knife, and still feel the need to eat the edges first before the inside, I love how your always right, even when we both know your dead wrong, I love how when I'm upset, you rub my back under the shirt, not over, I love how when you laugh, your eyes pinch together as tight as they can go, I love how we cuddle after sex, I love how we can be best friends and boyfriends at the same time, I love how much I can hate you sometimes, I love how stubborn you are, I love how passionate and innocent and GOOD you are, but most of all, I love how every small thing you do, from every blink, every tear, every single damn breath and heartbeat makes me fall that much more in love with you because every single thing about you is my favorite thing." Stan's eyes were brighter and more powerful than the glow above them and he was near shaking from the passion that had taken control of him. Kyle felt the same and soon they crashed against each other.

Stan rolled onto Kyle, his leg between the redheads, his hands on either side of his head, kneading the grass. Kyle had his long, thin fingers tangled in his black locks. They simultaneously opened their mouths and their tongues dances in a fierce tango of heat, they moved in rhythm to some unheard music that only they seemed to be able to hear. Finally, they had to pull apart, gasping for air.

"Maybe those novels are bullshit, just like movies, over exaggerated and totally dramatic bullshit. I mean hell, if the people in the movies and books can only pick out one favorite part, then they're not really in love, they're in love with that specific part." Kyle said.

Stan stared, opened eyed and clear for the first time that day. He was completely right. There was no need for a favorite part of Kyle, because his favorite part of Kyle was Kyle. Just Kyle. Not just his eyes or his smile or his laugh or even his nose, it was every small piece that contributed to this phenomenal human being is what made Stan crave him more and more by each passing second. "Your right,"

Kyle smirked "damn right I am," and the two lovers just held hands and stared up at the stars, just like any other cheesy romance movie would have them do, except this was real, this was their actual life, no matter how much it felt like a fantasy to both.

Stan smiled easily, knowing he didn't have to feel guilty of his preference to no singular part of his Kyle, knowing it was okay that just having every part of his Kyle is what made him his favorite out of everything and everyone in the whole world.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED! btw APRIL FOOLS! i love my Southern Pariah Unkept story and theres no way in hell i'd stop working on it, there will be a new update soon to those who are reading it and those who dont should check it out :) please review<strong>


End file.
